Meant to be
by DianaLineelu2001
Summary: Tomoyo and Eriol firstly met thousand years ago, on the time when Eriol is still Clow Reed. In past life, their love is so strong. But, Clow Reed made a very big mistake that Tomoyo ran away. New life has begin, will Tomoyo forgive and accept Eriol again?


Meant To Be  
  
-CCS  
  
-E+T  
  
-CCS doesn't belong to me.  
  
-A bit explanation. The words in italic are Clow's past. And the present story is told either from Eriol or Tomoyo's point of view. And Madoushi is the woman in CCS movie one. Remember? She's the lady who so called love Clow-san.  
  
*** Means change of situation. (Present or past)  
  
~ ~ ~ Means change of P.O.V  
  
---  
  
"Clow-san, time for dinner!" called Tomoyo Yuina. She was the servant and to-be fiancée of Clow Reed. She had long straight dark purple hair, capturing amethyst eyes and slender body. She had been with Clow Reed for 10 years. Tomoyo Yuina was 33 years old. Clow Reed? Well, he was 35.  
  
"Hai, hai! I'm coming." Answered Clow Reed. His guardian, Keroberos and Yue followed him. He smiled at her and sat down. Keroberos sat on the right of Clow Reed. Yue let Yuina sat first before he did.  
  
"All fine today?" Yuina glanced at Clow Reed.  
  
"Of course, everyday with you is a blessing, dear," he smiled and kissed her hand. "Meant to be, remember?"  
  
***  
  
"Meant to be.meant to be hurted," I mutter to myself. Why so suddenly I remember those memories, the memories that I suppose to forget with my past as Tomoyo Yuina. I never thought that I'll be reborn again and being call as Tomoyo all over again. The only difference is that 'Tomoyo' is my second name now.  
  
Should I be happy that I'm reborn again? Some certain time, I'm happy that I'm alive. Demo, any other time.I will wish that I were dead. My other half, Nadeshiko has died. But, she died with happiness. Happy family, popular, being the one that she loves, what else does she want more?  
  
Me? I'm the 16 years old daughter of Daidouji Sonomi. They say I'm beautiful, talented and kind. Yeah, right. What is all that for? The important thing is that I'm not happy with my life. Okaa-san is never there for me. I don't even know who my dad is. The only cool thing is that I have loyal and nice friends. Demo.I have to live with the memories of the past.  
  
~ ~ ~  
  
"She's not glad that I'm here. I can feel it Nakuru." I say. Nakuru is my guardian and elder sister. She looks at me and smiles mischievously. What's so funny?  
  
"The ever great Clow Reed is afraid of his love life. That will get to the front page of Tomoeda's news alright." She stops when she sees me frown.  
  
"Okay, seriously. Eriol, if you love her go on and pursue for her. This time as Hiiragizawa Eriol not Clow Reed."  
  
"Demo.she hates me. I really regret for making those wrong step in the past." I look down. Deep in my heart, I still do feel the pain of being leaved by her. Suddenly, Nakuru grabs my shoulder. She looks straight into my eyes and says, "Everyone makes mistake. But not much could fix their mistake. And you, I hope that you're the one who could fix your own mistakes. Okay? Aiyah! Time to give sweets to Supi-chan!" Nakuru clasps her hands.  
  
~ ~ ~  
  
"Go back to England, Hiiragizawa. Why do you come back to Japan?" Tomoyo says. She tries to show a very calm face but she is clenching her book very hard.  
  
"Iie. You know I coma back for you, Tomoyo. Forget those past please. And we can continue our relationship." Eriol dares himself to look straight at Tomoyo. But, for the first time he can't explain Tomoyo's emotion. She looks.so cold.  
  
"Don't call me Tomoyo. And no, I can't forget those past, Hiiragizawa." She turns her back and walks away. Eriol stays rooted at the back of the school until the break ends. He walks slowly into his class, tries to digest what he just heard.  
  
'Why is it so hard for her to forgive me?' he thought. Eriol's best friend, Syaoran, looks at Eriol very carefully. He somehow knows that something wasn't right.  
  
~ ~ ~  
  
I shook Sakura. "Wakes up! Let's look at those sunrise!!" She sleeps at my house today. Last night, I was crying on her lap after I push Eri-no, Hiiragizawa away. I really want to accept him but.I just can't. Sakura rubs her eyes and says groggily.  
  
"Daijoubu Desu Ka?" she asks. Her concern shows on her face. I shook my head and smiles at her. I walk to the balcony and open the door. That sunrise reminds me of.  
  
***  
  
"Things are getting harder, Clow-san. Madoushi really likes you and will do anything to have you. Recently, she injures and kills all those innocent people in Shogaku village." Yuina sighed.  
  
"Mentally unstable." Clow sighed. "I really have to admit that it takes me a lot of energy to brings back those innocent people to life. Who would like her when she has a face like a monster?" He frowned and took of his glasses. He wiped it.  
  
Yuina laughed. She grabbed Clow's hand and say, "What if I'm her next target?"  
  
"She won't. I will always protect you, Yuina." He looked up and looked into Yuina's eyes and said, "I will be your sunrise that gives comfort and hope to you."  
  
***  
  
This is the first time I ever say that studying is tiring. Right now, I feel like all of the energy is being drain from me. Well, last night I have to take care of Nakuru. She is very, very sick. Today, I can go to school because Yukito-san volunteers himself to take care of Nakuru. He is studying in the morning after all.  
  
Last night, after the 'unofficial rejection' Syaoran come to my house. Luckily he comes. I pour out all of my feeling to him. I have to admit that he is a very understanding friend (and descendant). I never thought that things are worse than what it seems to be.  
  
I don't want to get home yet so I ask Syaoran to accompany me to the Penguin Park. I sit on a swing. Syaoran is looking at me but I ignore it.  
  
"How are you?"  
  
I smirk. "Empty. Not happy, not sad. I feel like there is a hole in my heart." I don't know if he understand that but who care? He pats my shoulder and say, "Everything will be alright."  
  
I smirk again. That is what the doctors say to the patient. It's not suitable for me. I glance at my watch-6.10 p.m. The right time to see sunsets.  
  
***  
  
"Clow-san, those wound looks quite bad," said Yue. Keroberos kept silent and watched Yuina intensely. Yuina came with some healing herbal and washed Clow's wound carefully.  
  
"I asked you to teach me how to heal people. But, you're so stubborn," she frowned. Clow looked at her.  
  
"Healing takes a lot of energy. Some people become coma after using that power. Some even died. Only magician with powerful energy could do that. And I wouldn't risk your neck just for my own sake." His voice was calm yet determined.  
  
"Huh, great." Yuina muttered to herself.  
  
"She'll make our sun (hope) set if she continue on this way. Now she's been firing any mansion that she suspect mine," he said slowly. Yuina stopped washing Clow's wound. She looked at her hands on her lap.  
  
"What are wrong if the sun sets? Doesn't it means another story has end and another hope is yet to rise?" she looked up and smiled at Clow, Yue and Keroberos.  
  
"Yuina-sama is right, Clow-sama," Yue said. Keroberos nodded and smiled.  
  
***  
  
Somehow, things weren't that easy.  
  
~ ~ ~  
  
I'm sitting on my room's balcony. I'm reading a book called, 'Romance In The Rain'. It's Chinese in language actually. But, thanks to my past self I understand that language. I look up and see those stars shimmering in the sky.  
  
~ ~ ~  
  
I'm sitting in my garden. I'm reading a book of poetry by Shakespeare. I know what you want to say, boring, right? I glance up and thought, "Will you grant my wish, stars?"  
  
***  
  
Yuina, Clow, Yue and Keroberos hid under the bush. Madoushi's clan found their mansion and eventually destroyed it. After hours, Madoushi's group went away. Yuina and Clow sat down and watched those stars.  
  
"Why don't we just face them? They are not that tough!" said Keroberos in a very annoyed tone.  
  
"They're not that though. But, they are many, Kero." Clow answered.  
  
"Well, we should face them! Not hiding like a chicken, Clow-san," Yue said.  
  
"The one who avoids war is not a chicken, Yue. Those people are called 'wise'. War wouldn't lead us to anywhere. I know you're willing to sacrifice for us but that is not what we want." Yuina said calmly. Yue and Keroberos didn't know how to argued back anymore so they keep silent.  
  
"What is your wish Yuina?" Clow leaned against a tree.  
  
"I wish that our story will be written in the stars and happy with each other." She looked up and had a dreamy expression on her face.  
  
"Oh. My wish wasn't that complicated, Yuina dear. I just want us to be happy in the presence of each other," whispered Clow Reed.  
  
***  
  
"I'm not happy with you, Eriol." Tomoyo closes her book and goes into her room.  
  
~ ~ ~  
  
"Sometimes, even something simple cannot be granted," I sigh and go into my house. I have to take care of Nakuru again. Yukito has gone back to his home.  
  
~ ~ ~  
  
I heard a very beautiful melody from the Music Room. Sakura and I decided to 'investigate' the person who plays that beautiful note. I believe that it's a combination of violin and piano. That song seems to be so familiar.  
  
I start to regret that I open the door. It's Eriol and Syaoran. Both of them look utterly surprise when I come in. Syaoran is still holding that violin. I should have thought that from the start. Clow and I create that song long ago!  
  
"You. You shouldn't have played that song, Hiiragizawa. That song means for loyal people only. Not like you. After all that Madoushi done to us, after all that we had gone through how could you take Madoushi into.into your ROOM!" I struggle to keep my voice cold in front of him.  
  
~ ~ ~  
  
"You're wrong. That evening Madoushi ask for my forgiveness. She asks me to drink with her as sign of friendship. I didn't know that she would put those obeying spell into my drink. She put an extra strong one to say the truth. She asked me to obey all of her command. My body works different from what I want. I saw you ran but I can't go after you. I never know that she would kill you when you went out of the mansion." I said. That memory still hurts me badly.  
  
"I don't believe you." She said.  
  
"Cross my heart then." I said. She runs out of the Music Room. I chase after her and yell for her to stop. I can feel other people watch at our little scene. I don't have the time to think about them now so, who care? She goes into her house and locks it.  
  
I stand in front of her mansion. It starts to rain but I don't really care. "Tomoyo, you have to believe me! I love you. I always prove that to you right? Come out please!"  
  
"Go away! I- I don't need you! It start to rain anyway so why don't you just GO!" she shouted.  
  
"I won't. I will wait until you come out, Daidouji Tomoyo!" I shout at top of my lungs. I'm determining to show her that I still love her. I will prove that.  
  
~ ~ ~  
  
Three hours has past. The rain still hasn't stop. He's still outside. I can feel his presence. I peek through the window. He is standing there watching at the balcony of my room. I really don't want to admit it but.. I start to believe him.  
  
Suddenly, he collapses. I run down and open the door. The rain is soaking into my skin but I don't really care now.  
  
"You come out finally," he says. His voice is very weak. My servant calls the ambulance. I can't lose him! Please tell me all this is a joke!  
  
~ ~ ~  
  
It seems so dark. I can hear someone is calling for me desperately.  
  
"He is just lack of sleep and food. It is also due to over- exhaustion." Whose voice is that?  
  
"Arigato Dr. Takahashi Ryosuke." A feminine voice says. That sounds like Nakuru. I open my eyes. Things look so blurry at first but then I can adjust myself with those lights.  
  
"Tomoyo?" I ask. Right now, she is the only person that I could think of.  
  
"Let's give privacy to our lovebird, kay?" says Nakuru slyly. I could feel my glare makes hole on her face. She just laughs and closes the door. Yukito gives a thumb up to me. I smile at him.  
  
~ ~ ~  
  
Gomen ne, Eriol," I say softly. I could feel tears rolling down on my face. He wipes off my tears. That touch seems so wonderful. This is the touch that I've been longing for a very long time.  
  
"Iie.we're wrong. Meant to be?" he smiles. I laugh and say, "Yeah, meant to be forever, koishi Eriol."  
  
~*~*~*Owari~*~*~*  
  
Okay, 1st, yeah, Dr Takahashi Ryosuke that I mentioned above is the one in the 'Initial D' anime. I kinda fancy him so.Hahaha.* sweatdrop *  
  
2nd, Sorry, I made Madoushi bad people in this story. From my opinion, Madoushi really can't fit Clow-san. Clow is a calm person while Madoushi is.well, fiery. So there will be personality clash for them.  
  
3rd, do you realize that there is a hint of Nakuru + Yukito pairing? Well, I believe that they are very cute so I kinda 'accidentally' make those scenes.  
  
4th, Romance In The Rain is actually a Chinese novel. There is also a drama for it in Cantonese version. The actors and actress are Vicky Zhao Wei, Ruby Lin & so on. So, there go the credits for this story. My friends like the story very much, you know.  
  
5th, the title is inspired from an E+T site. As far as I remember, this site-Meant To Be has been closed down. Let's just hope that this site will be up sooner or later.  
  
6th, oh yes! E, T, S & S are 16 years old.  
  
7th, R+R please!! Arigato Gozaimasu!! 


End file.
